


Harry Potter and the Snow Queen

by Gemfae



Series: Gemfae's HD_Owlpost Contributions [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fae-Freeform, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snow Imps-Freeform, Snow Queen-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Harry is alone at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays in 5th Year. Tortured by daily detentions with Umbridge and Occlumency training with Snape, Harry finally has enough. if Dumbledore won't help him, he'll just have to help himself. Harry sneaks out of Hogwarts, and is found by the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen offers Harry a protection from his tormentors and a place to call home, and all she asks in return is that he attempt to befriend her son. Not wanting to return to Hogwarts yet and uncertain of his welcome at Grimmauld Place, Harry accepts the Snow Queen's offer.





	Harry Potter and the Snow Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xErised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xErised/gifts).



> For xErised: When reading your likes and dislikes, my eyes immediately landed on "fairytale" and Hans Christian Anderson's "Snow Queen" popped in my head. I hope you enjoy!

It was near midnight on Christmas Eve, and fifteen-year-old Harry Potter was walking through the Hogsmeade side of the Forbidden Forest, trying to talk himself into following the plan he had come up with earlier. Harry should have been at Grimmauld Place with his friends and Sirius, but Umbridge had arrived in Dumbledore’s office before Harry could step through the Floo. She had reluctantly accepted Dumbledore’s authority in allowing the Weasley children to leave early, but then smugly informed them that Harry was not related to the Weasley’s and could not leave without his guardians’ permission. Dumbledore had cheerfully agreed, promising Harry the use of his Floo once he received permission to leave, and then allowed Umbridge to escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. 

On the way to the tower, Umbridge had asked Harry numerous questions about his relatives, bringing up the time he had blown up Aunt Marge as an example of his criminal behavior. She had then mocked Arthur Weasley, saying that he no doubt deserved whatever harm befell him, due to his affinity for Muggles. Harry, already on edge from the vision and the seething hatred he had felt for Dumbledore, had gone off on her, earning himself detention for every night of the holiday. The following day, McGonagall informed Harry that he would be having remedial potions lessons with Snape three nights a week, after his detention with Umbridge. Only, when he arrived for his first lesson, Harry discovered that Snape was not teaching him remedial potions, but would instead spend two hours invading Harry’s mind, in the name of teaching him Occlumency.

Harry spent his days alone in the dorm, and his nights being tortured with the Blood Quill by Umbridge, followed by having his mind ripped into by Snape. He had a constant headache, and the words ‘I must not tell lies’ were now permanently etched into his skin. Not to mention, his friends were once again sending him meaningless letters, not giving him any real updates. Sirius had only written to him once to say that he was trying to get Dumbledore to let Harry come for at least Christmas Day, but that the headmaster had not yet made a decision. When Christmas Eve morning dawned with no further word on spending Christmas with his friends, Harry decided that he would take matters into his own hands; he would sneak out through the secret tunnel into Honeydukes, and then take the Knight Bus to London. From there, he would walk to Grimmauld place.

Once his decision was made, Harry quickly packed his clothes and other belongings in a knapsack equipped with expansion and lightening charms, then used his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder’s Map to get out of the school. He made it safely to Hogsmeade, only to begin having doubts.  
Harry remembered the vision, and how he had felt as if he were the one to bite Mr. Weasley. Then, he recalled the surge of blinding hatred he had felt when he looked at Dumbledore. What if his friends didn’t want him around? Ron was aware that Harry had seen everything through Nagini’s eyes; what if he thought Harry was possessed? Hell, what if Harry was possessed? He could be endangering his friends by joining them! Maybe he was better off staying at Hogwarts…but no; he couldn’t take one more night of Snape ripping through his memories and mocking him, or Umbridge insulting Harry’s friends while he was forced to write in his own blood. 

But, if he couldn’t go to Grimmauld Place, and he couldn’t return to Hogwarts, where could he go until the holidays were over? He would be noticed missing soon enough, and then Umbridge would probably try to have him expelled. Unless…maybe he could return to Privet Drive? Not actually go to the Dursley’s, but he remembered Moody’s trunk from last year, with the large compartment; he could buy one of those, and then hide it in the Dursley’s shed and stay there until it was time to return to school. Hedwig would undoubtedly find him, and he’d send Dumbledore an owl to let him know where he was. The plan wasn’t ideal, but it was the best he could come up with.

Even though he now had a plan, Harry wasn’t sure if he should act on it. He spent the day walking through Hogsmeade, and had eventually made his way into the forest, still considering his options. Several times, Harry almost talked himself into going to Grimmauld Place, but then memories of biting Mr. Weasley would surface, shattering his confidence.  
By the time night fell, Harry had fallen into a state of depression. His thoughts circled around his attack on Mr. Weasley, Cedric’s death, and the nightmares Snape’s brutal mental attacks brought on. He paid no attention to where he was going, and never even noticed when his warming charm-cast just before he left the castle-wore off. He simply walked through the snow-covered woods, his thoughts so dark a Dementor could have been following him.

Just before midnight, something snapped Harry out of his depressing thoughts, and he firmed his resolve; he would take the Knight Bus to Grimmauld, and at least see if he was wanted. If he wasn’t wanted, he would at least stay through Christmas Day, and then he’d go to Diagon Alley, buy the trunk, and camp out in the Dursley’s shed.  
Harry nodded to himself, and drew his wand to call the Knight Bus, only to pause when he heard the sound of tinkling bells. Harry looked around in confusion, but couldn’t see anything suspicious, even though the bells sounded as if they were getting closer. Suddenly, a silver sled appeared in a nearby clearing, and Harry stared at it in disbelief.  
The sled was elegant, with just enough room for one person to recline comfortably; two people could possibly fit in it, if they didn’t mind sitting close together. The sleigh was, as Harry had already noticed, a shining silver encrusted with pale blue gems. It was pulled by six pure white reindeer wearing pale blue harnesses with silver bells. The sleigh was driven by a small creature-it was about an inch or so shorter than a House Elf-with snow-white skin and silver hair, wearing clothes in different shades of blue.

Harry took in all of this in just a few seconds, and then his attention was captured by the sleigh’s passenger.

Reclining in the back of the sleigh, on top of and surrounded by piles of fur, was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. Her skin was pale the snow, but her cheeks had a faint pink tint, as if she was flushed from the cold. Her eyes were blue-grey, the color of storm clouds, and her blood-red lips were turned downwards as she looked at him in concern. The woman’s moonlight hair rippled down her back in thick waves, and Harry thought he could see diamonds and snowflakes woven among the strands. When she stood, Harry saw that she was wearing a dress of palest blue, and a small crown made of silver was nestled among her thick locks.

“Do not be afraid, child,” the woman said, her voice even more musical than the bells, “I mean you no harm. I was called here by your distress. Tell me, why are you alone in the woods on Christmas Eve?”

“I-er; I was getting ready to leave,” Harry replied, nervously approaching the clearing; the woman seemed familiar somehow, but Harry was certain he would remember if he had ever seen her before, “I was just planning where to go.”

“Ah, so you are running away,” the queen-for what else could she be? -said knowingly, and Harry shook his head.

“No, ma’am-er, I mean, Your Majesty,” Harry said awkwardly, “I wasn’t running away. It’s the Christmas Holidays, and I was just decided if I want to spend time with my godfather or at my aunt and uncle’s house.”

“I see,” the queen said, “A difficult decision indeed. Oh, but you are cold! Come; there is plenty of room in my sleigh, and the furs will keep you warm. Sit with me, and I will listen as you tell me your concerns.”

“I-” Harry hesitated, but realized that he was actually very cold; he hadn’t noticed before, but his teeth were chattering, and he was barely holding on to his wand.

“Ah, where are my manners?” the queen smiled, “I am known as the Queen of Winter, or the Snow Queen. What is your name, young sir?”

“Er, Harry,” he replied, stepping closer to the sleigh.

“Well met, Harry,” the Snow Queen replied, “Will you join me? The furs are warm, and I will provide you food and beverage in exchange for your story. I promise you, Harry; I mean you no harm.”

“Alright,” Harry finally agreed, the promise of warmth and food swaying him; the queen had been nice so far, and he wanted to trust her. He climbed into the sleigh, and the Snow Queen tucked the warm furs around him, before providing a tray with silver goblet full of a steaming beverage that smelled like chocolate, and a plate of small sandwiches. The Snow Queen insisted Harry eat before telling his story, and he happily bit into one of the sandwiches, reveling in the warmth and safety the Snow Queen provided.

After he finished the sandwiches and had his goblet re-filled, Harry found himself telling the Snow Queen everything that had happened since the night Cedric died, and was gratified when she expressed anger on his behalf.

“I would like to offer you my assistance,” the Snow Queen said, once Harry fell silent, “What I did not tell you before, is that I am of the Fae; our magic is different from that of Witches and Wizards, more based in nature. At certain times of the year my power is stronger, and I am drawn to those who need my help. Most of the time I am called to help young children in abusive homes, but I am on occasion called to help someone older. Your pain and betrayal called me here this night.”

“Betrayal?” Harry scowled, “I didn’t betray anyone!”

“Of course not,” the Snow Queen agreed, “I never meant to imply that you did. No, I was referring to the way you have been betrayed by those who are supposed to care for you. The headmaster turns a blind eye to your suffering, which was caused by professors in your employ. You wish to see your godfather, but are uncertain of your friends’ welcome, and do not wish to cause any problems during the holiday. You have never considered your relative’s house a home, and have no true desire to return there. I can provide you with a home for the remainder of the holiday, at least, and you would be welcome to return at any time. In return, I only ask that you attempt to befriend my son; he is in danger of going down a dark path, chosen for him by his father, and I fear he will soon be lost. He has no true companions his age, and thus does not see that he has a decision in the path he takes. Will you make this bargain with me, Harry? I will provide you with a home, and you will try to help my son?”

“I-I don’t think I can,” Harry said, “The headmaster won’t let me live with anyone except my aunt and uncle, because he thinks it is the safest place for me.”

“I operated outside the laws of Wizards,” the Snow Queen smiled sharply, “I am only called to those who need my help, and no Wizard can force my hand. As long as you wish to live with me, Harry, no one can take you away.”

Harry thought about it; he’d rather live with Sirius, but Dumbledore would never let him do that. If he took the Snow Queen up on her offer, at least he wouldn’t have to return to the Dursley’s again. Still, this could be a trap; what if she was working for Voldemort?

“I mean you no harm, Harry,” the Snow Queen said, cupping his face and turning him to look at her, “I offer you safety and the chance to make a new friend. If you do not wish to come with me, I will not force you.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed hesitantly, “I-I’d rather live with you than go back to the Dursley’s. Er, I only brought a little bit of clothes with me; everything else is at school.”

“I can arrange to have the rest of your belongings brought to my palace if you need them,” the Snow Queen assured him, “Now, my realm is not always safe for mortals; I must give you protection against the dangers there.” The Snow Queen was still cupping his face, and now she leaned over to press a kiss against his forehead; her lips were cold as ice, and Harry closed his eyes, shivering as that ice seemed to sink into his skin and find its way into his blood.

“Yes, rest now, Harry,” he heard the Snow Queen murmur, “Our trip will be a long one, for you.” Harry frowned, trying to make sense of that statement, but he was so tired…he vaguely realized that he was leaning against the Snow Queen, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. The sound of the bells tinkling let him know that they were moving, and he briefly opened his eyes to see the snow-covered landscape flash by. His eyes soon closed again, however, and he felt his glasses being lifted off his face. He murmured inquiringly, and received another kiss on his forehead, the Snow Queen shushing him as he succumbed to sleep.

Then next thing Harry knew, he was being tucked into a warm bed. He murmured his confusion, and a gentle hand brushed the hair away from his face.

“Hush now, Harry,” the Snow Queen soothed him, “You are in your new room. Sleep, and we will talk more in the morning.” Harry forced his eyes open just in time to see the Snow Queen leaning over him, and realized that she looked different; her hair was a more natural blonde now, and it had dark streaks that pulled at his memory. Before he could focus on it too much, Harry felt his hair being brushed away from his face, and then another cold kiss was pressed to his forehead. The kiss wiped away his confusion, and he found himself drifting off to sleep once more.

****

“Draco darling, I have returned,” Draco looked up from his book with a smile as his mother entered the library, her hair covered with a light dusting of snow. “Are you warm enough, my dragon?”

“Of course, Mother,” Draco replied, setting his book aside, “Aspen makes certain that I never run out of cocoa, and the fire is more than warm enough. Did you have a good night?”

“I had a most productive night,” Narcissa’s smile was mischievous as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, “Come, darling; I have an early gift for you. Well, you may see the gift tonight, however you will not be able to…” She trailed off with another smile, “Well, you shall understand when you see it.” 

Draco stood and allowed his mother to lead him out of the library. When she led him upstairs to the family wing, he became curious; was the gift in his room? But Mother had made it seem like he was only allowed to see the gift tonight, and that he would not be able to actually have it until the morning. His mother stopped in front of his room-no, she stopped in front of the door to the empty suite across from his room, and Draco’s curiosity increased.

“You must be quiet,” Narcissa warned him, and Draco nodded his understanding as she opened the door. The door, of course, opened into a sitting room, and they quickly crossed through that to the bedroom beyond. When Narcissa opened the door to the bedroom, she stood back and gestured for Draco to precede her. 

Draco stepped into the room, and immediately noticed that it was decorated differently than most of the rooms in the family wing. The room was decorated in jewel tones of green and blue, with silver accents. However, Draco’s gaze was quickly drawn to the bed, where he realized a figure was sleeping. The figure was buried in blankets, only a mop of messy black hair-Draco’s eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder to see his mother smirking at him. He tore his gaze away to look back at the bed, and then looked at her again, and she nodded in encouragement. 

Draco steeled his nerves and crossed further into the room, stepping up to the bed. He looked down and saw a familiar face, peaceful in sleep; with his black hair brushed back to reveal his lightning bolt scar, Harry Potter looked young and innocent. Draco looked more closely at the scar, and noticed a faint silvery sheen-the mark of the Snow Queen. The mark served to protect the one she bestowed it upon, but it also worked to make him forget his outside worries. 

Draco looked over his shoulder again, wondering what his mother had planned, only for her to gesture at him. Draco knew what she wanted; she wanted Potter to be tied to him as well. The only question remaining, was why she wanted this. Still, Draco trusted his mother, and so he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Potter’s forehead, and his lips tingled with magic when he stood back up. Draco glanced down at the other boy one more time, and then followed his mother out of the room.

Draco and his mother crossed the hall and entered Draco’s suite, and then settled in the sitting room. Two cups of cocoa were waiting for them, along with a tray of pastries.

“Why did you bring Potter here?” Draco asked.

“You should call him Harry,” his mother chided, “I brought him here to be your companion, and see if he cannot sway you away from your current path.”

“Mother,” Draco began, frowning, but his mother held up a hand for silence, and he obeyed.

“No, Dragon, listen a moment,” Narcissa said, “I know you are following your father’s wishes, and I am proud of you for being a dutiful son. However.” Narcissa’s eyes became hardened steel, and Draco found himself sitting up straighter, “Contrary to what he believes, your father does not always know best. If you choose to follow in his footsteps, you will never be able to turn back. As your mother, I want what is best for you. Before I allow you to make such a commitment, I wish for you to see the other side of the Galleon, so to speak. Harry is the perfect person for this, and he will guarantee you protection if you can but win his friendship.”

“I already offered my friendship once before, Mother,” Draco said coldly, “I will not allow him to reject me again.”

“I do not require you to offer your friendship again,” his mother told him, “I told Harry a condition of staying here was for him to try becoming your friend. If you do not outright antagonize him, then he will attempt to befriend you so that he does not have to return to Hogwarts or his relative’s. It would be helpful if you offered a truce, but nothing more is required of you until you see him making an effort. Already, he will be forgetting the troubles of the outside world, and your previous animosity will seem almost like a dream.”

“I still do not see a point in this,” Draco sneered, but his mother’s glare cowed him, “However, I will attempt to be civil, if only for your sake.”

“That is all I ask,” Narcissa said, “Now, I believe it is time for bed.” Draco stood and walked his mother to the door, accepting another kiss as she left the room. With a sigh, he headed further into his suite, to his bedroom.

“Bloody Potter,” he muttered, as he changed for bed, “Always has to muck things up.” Even as he grumbled, however, Draco realized what an opportunity this was; he had never quite forgotten his dreams of becoming friends with Harry Potter and now, thanks to his mother, he finally had a decent chance at making his childhood dreams come true. Already, this was shaping up to be a rather promising Christmas.

**

Harry reached the dining room the next morning and paused to steel his nerves before entering. 

Harry had awoken that morning to find that his dream of being rescued by a Snow Queen hadn’t been a dream at all. The Snow Imp that woke him up had assured him that he was a most welcome guest, and the Her Majesty and His Highness were eager for Harry to join them for breakfast. The Imp-a male named Frost-had then directed Harry to the shower, and left out warm clothing for him to dress in. A pair of grey trousers, a dark green tunic-type shirt with long sleeves, and grey knee-high boots made up his outfit. An arm holster was provided for his wand as well, and Frost reappeared just after Harry secured it. Ten minutes later, and Harry was standing outside the dining room, steeling himself to meet the Snow Queen again-and be introduced to her son.

Harry decided he couldn’t put it off anymore, and pushed open the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the dining room wasn’t too large-it was big enough for the Weasley’s to have fit comfortable around the table, but no bigger than that. Sitting at the far end of the table was the Snow Queen, although she looked different in the light of day; her hair was more yellow than silver with dark streaks in the front, and her skin didn’t look as pale. In fact, she looked really familiar; Harry turned his gaze to the person sitting on the Queen’s right, and froze, his eyes widening as they landed on a familiar face.

“Malfoy?” Harry shouted, flicking his hand and calling his wand into it, “What are you-what is this?”

“Harry,” The Snow Queen-Malfoy’s mother! - said, “I promised you safety last night, and I always honor my word. Please have a seat, and I will explain after breakfast. If, after that, you wish to leave, I will return you to Hogwarts.”

“I-I don’t know that I can trust you, Your Majesty,” Harry said, “I know your husband is a Death Eater, and Malfoy-er, your son-plans to follow him. Even if you don’t want to hurt me, that doesn’t mean your son won’t.”

“I honor my mother’s promises,” Malfoy said, giving him a blank face, free from his usual sneer, “Mother spoke to me last night, and I will not antagonize you, as long as you afford me the same favor. Here;” Malfoy drew his wand, and stood up, placing it a few seats over before returning to his place; “I do not have my wand within reach. Will you put yours away now? Or at least set it on the table, instead of pointing it at me?”

“Er, right,” Harry said, bemused; what was going on? Malfoy was being civil to him? He even set his wand away! The Malfoy he knew in school never would have done that! Hmm, there was a thought; was this actually Malfoy? Harry decided to ask. “Er, are you really Malfoy? Only, you’ve never been nice to me before, and it’s a little weird.”

“If you think this is nice, then I worry about your perceptions,” Malfoy replied, “I am being civil, as I promised my mother. I will not antagonize you, but I will retaliate if you start with me.”

“Alright, fine, I guess,” Harry said reluctantly, sitting on the Snow Queen’s left. As soon as he sat down, food appeared on the table-mostly pastries and fruit, but there was some bacon and eggs in front of Harry. The Snow Queen and Malfoy talked about inconsequential things over breakfast, and Harry listened idly as he enjoyed the crispy bacon inside a warm croissant. 

After breakfast, the Snow Queen led the way to a small parlor decorated in the silvers and blues that seemed to be prevalent in the palace. Instead of a fire, the parlor was warmed by a group of crystals set on a low table; the crystals were about a foot high and glowed with a pale light that warmed the entire room. The Snow Queen sat down in a wing-back chair, and gestured for Malfoy and Harry to sit on the small couch across from her.

“Now, Harry,” The Snow Queen began, “First, let me assure you that everything I said to you last night was the truth. You are welcome to stay in my home as long as you like, and I will make certain that you are safe. No one will be able to force you to return to your relatives if you do not wish to go. I will also make certain that you are protected while at school.”

“Thanks, but I can take care of myself,” Harry replied, “I can handle anything they throw at me; last night was just a bad night. I-er-thanks for helping me though Mrs.-er-Your Majesty-”

“Call me Narcissa,” she said, “As for ‘handling whatever they throw at you,’” Narcissa pursed her lips, “Your professors should be protecting you, not tormenting you. You should not have to ‘handle’ their mistreatment of you; that is what the Headmaster is for. I would say that your guardian should be looking after you, but I understand you are in a unique situation.”

“Just a moment,” Malfoy frowned, “What do you mean Potter is getting tormented by the professors? I hardly think you can consider detention to be a torment.”

“That all depends on what happens during detention,” Harry told him, scowling and flexing his hand. When Malfoy grabbed his hand and looked at it, Harry was too startled to react at first, but then he yanked his hand away. “It isn’t there anymore.”

“It will scar though,” Narcissa said, “If you continue to have detentions with Madame Umbridge. Draco, darling, when you return to school you are to stop assisting that woman. You will do the minimum needed to keep her from targeting you, but I do not want you getting any of the other students in trouble with her. Get the other Slytherins on your side as well.”

“Yes, Mother,” Malfoy agreed.

“Will you stay with us Harry?” Narcissa asked.

“Does Draco know what you want me to do in return for your help?” Harry asked, recalling that Narcissa had basically asked Harry to be Malfoy’s friend.

“I have already spoken to my son,” Narcissa replied, “He is willing to at least listen to you before deciding who to follow.”

“Okay,” Harry said, “I’ll stay then.”

“Wonderful,” Narcissa smiled, “Shall we do presents then? I had Frost collect your gifts for you, Harry.” Narcissa didn’t wait for a reply, but rang a small silver bell sitting on the table next to her chair. A few seconds later, three imps arrived with the presents; each deposited their armload of gifts in front of the correct person.  
Harry didn’t pay much attention to Narcissa and Malfoy, instead focusing on his own gifts. He had letters from Ron, Hermione, the twins and Sirius, telling him the recent news with the Order. 

Mrs. Weasley had sent him an extra-large care package, full of home-baked treats, as well as a hand-knitted sweater set, which included gloves, scarf and hat, in dark green with a gold “H”. A note inside thanked him profusely for his warning about Mr. Weasley’s attack, and assuring him that Mr. Weasley was home now, and on the mend. The twins sent Harry samples of all the pranks they had created so far, along with a piece of parchment declaring him to be a silent partner in their business. Ron gave Harry a selection of candy from Honeydukes, and Hermione gave him a set of DADA books. Remus gifted him with a collection of photographs of his parents and their friends. Sirius gave Harry a set of magic mirrors that they could use to talk to each other, and a portkey that would take Harry to a warded alley near Grimmauld Place; Sirius said the portkey wouldn’t work inside Hogwarts, but that Harry could use it from Hogsmeade and he was welcome to visit at any time.

Malfoy was still opening his presents long after Harry finished, so he read his letters. The letters were the same as usual; Ron and Hermione told Harry that they wished he was with them, but they couldn’t tell him anything, per Dumbledore. The twins-in a joint letter-told him that the Order hadn’t held any meetings so far, but that Dumbledore had stopped by at one point and gotten into an argument with Sirius. Sirius’ letter told Harry that the argument was about Snape teaching Harry Occlumency; Sirius didn’t want Snape invading his godsons mind, but Dumbledore insisted it was necessary. Sirius’ letter also gave the basic steps for learning Occlumency, and instructed Harry to tell him if Snape didn’t follow those steps, because that could cause damage to Harry’s mind.

“All done, Harry?” Narcissa asked, and he nodded, “If you call Frost, he can put the gifts away for you; I have assigned Frost and Noelle to you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Harry said, “I can take them up myself-”

“Then I can show Potter where my room is,” Malfoy added, “If Potter does not object, we can work on our holiday assignments together and perhaps talk some.”

“I guess we can do that,” Harry shrugged, standing and beginning to gather his presents.

“Potter,” Harry looked up, and saw Malfoy levitating his own gifts, “We are able to use magic in the palace; the ministry cannot see through the wards.”

“Right,” Harry said, and levitated his own pile of gifts, before following Malfoy out of the room. “Thank you again, Narcissa,” Harry called over his shoulder as he left.

About twenty minutes later, Harry found himself in Malfoy’s room, working on his Potions essay; Malfoy was actually a big help with it, telling Harry which books were the best to use as references. He answered Harry’s questions readily, and without showing irritation the way Hermione often did. With Malfoy’s help, an assignment that would normally take Harry two or three hours to complete was finished in just an hour, and then Malfoy decided that they should take a break.

“Mother wants me to see things from your point of view,” Malfoy began, once their essays were put away, “Why do you think your side will win against the Dark Lord?”

“Well, first because our side is led by Dumbledore,” Harry said, “And everyone knows Dumbledore is the only person your lord was ever scared of. Plus, I’ve met him twice more since I started school, well I guess technically three times, and I’ve won every time. Even if it was just luck, your lord still can’t beat a kid.”

“Tell me about when you met him at Hogwarts,” Malfoy demanded, “There were rumors in First Year, but I never knew the truth of the matter.”

At Draco’s request, Harry described to him each time he had met Voldemort; as a parasite on the back of Quirrell’s head in First Year, as a memory with a killer basilisk in Second Year, and last year in the grave yard.

“Every time you won, it was luck,” Malfoy frowned, “Just, circumstances of fate. Luck doesn’t work like that though; it seems almost like destiny is guiding you against the Dark Lord.”

“My wand is the brother to his wand,” Harry added, having forgotten the part before, “Both of us have a tail feather from Dumbledore’s phoenix as our wand core.”

“In Second Year, that was really a basilisk?” Malfoy asked, and Harry nodded, “And my father…if that monster had gotten free, it would have killed everyone in its path, regardless of blood status!”

“Well, your dad probably didn’t know it was a basilisk,” Harry shrugged, and Malfoy scoffed.

“That makes it even worse! One of the first things I was taught is to never use and artefact unless I know exactly what it does,” Malfoy scowled, “Father put the entire school in danger, including his only heir! And last year, Moody, he was really a Death Eater in disguise?”

“Yep,” Harry confirmed, “Barty Crouch, Jr. I don’t know if it was caused by Azkaban or what, but he was a little insane.”

“And yet, the Dark Lord allowed him in a school full of his follower’s children,” Malfoy said, “Then Crouch attacked me!” He glared at Harry when the brunet started laughing at the memory. “Oh yes,” he sneered, “It was hilarious. Especially when I had to spend the night in Professor Snape’s private rooms while he fixed my broken bones.”

“What do you mean broken bones?” Harry demanded, “All he did was-”

“Force me into an animal form against my will,” Malfoy interrupted, “And then throw me against the wall repeatedly. Did you really think that I walked away from that without any injuries?”

“I-you just seemed a little dizzy and embarrassed,” Harry said, “I never realized you were hurt that badly. I’m sorry for laughing.” 

“I suppose I forgive you,” Malfoy said, “After all, I probably would have laughed too, had our positions been reversed.” They were silent for a moment, then Malfoy said, “So, the Dark Lord. You said he looks like a corpse? And he expects his Death Eaters to bow to him?”

“Not just bow,” Harry shook his head, “They were prostrating themselves, kissing his robes and such. He tortured more than one person with the pain curse, and he nearly let Pettigrew bleed to death after the traitor cut his own hand off for the potion. I don’t know; Voldy might win, he is older than me and knows more magic. But, he’s just as ruthless to his followers as he is to his enemies. If I’m going to get cursed anyway, I’d rather it be because I’m fighting against him.”

The two continued talking through supper, which was brought to them by a Snow Imp when they didn’t appear in the dining room. Malfoy had a lot of questions, however, and they lost track of time. It seemed Malfoy had some doubts before, but he hadn’t thought he could choose a different path than his father. Now that Harry was showing him a different path, Malfoy appeared to be seriously considering his options.

“So, I basically have two choices,” Malfoy mused, “I can follow the Dark Lord and live in fear of him punishing me-or even killing me-for any imagined slight, or I can fight against him and still risk death. Either choice leads to my possible death.”

“It all depends on what you believe, I guess,” Harry told him, “Do you believe that everyone who’s not a Pureblood should be killed? Are you willing to crawl through the dirt and worship a monster to make that happen? Or-”

“The second option,” Malfoy interrupted, not waiting to hear what the other option was, “I believe in honor and loyalty to family. I can’t imagine letting anyone treat me the way the Dark Lord treats my father. I can’t believe my father lets the Dark Lord treat him like that.”

“I don’t think he has much of a choice,” Harry said, “Not with the Dark Mark on his arm.” Harry yawned, and Malfoy cast a tempus; it was after midnight.

“I hadn’t realized how late it was,” Malfoy said, “We should go to bed.”

“Right,” Harry agreed, standing up and stretching, “Thanks for helping with my Potions essay, Malfoy. If you have any more questions about Voldy, I’ll be happy to answer them tomorrow.”

“Thanks Potter.”

“Call me Harry,” Harry said.

“Alright, and you can call me Draco,” Malfoy replied, “Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Draco,” Harry returned, and made his way to his own room.

“Oh, wait!” Draco called, just as he was stepping into the hallway, “I don’t remember-did Mother kiss you today?”

“Kiss me?” Harry frowned, “I, er, I don’t think so. I kind of remember her kissing my forehead last night, but I don’t think she did today. Why?”

“Mother’s palace is in the Faerie Realm,” Draco replied, “And magic is different here. Mother’s kiss helps to balance your magic, otherwise you would get very sick, very fast. Mother will already be in bed, but…well, I have the same magic. I would let you wait until tomorrow, but I have heard stories of mortals falling asleep and never waking due to an imbalance in their magical core.”

“That-definitely doesn’t sound good,” Harry said, “Why didn’t she-”

“She probably gave Frost instructions to watch you,” Draco said, “If I didn’t remember in time, she would have made sure you are safe. Since she didn’t come up here to balance your magic, I think she wants me to do it.”

“Er, alright, I guess,” Harry said uncertainly, “You just-my forehead?”

“Yes,” Draco confirmed, “Just a kiss on your forehead. You should get to your bed first, though; the kiss works immediately, and you will start to feel tired while your core is rebalancing.”

“This is so weird,” Harry shook his head, barely even noticing when Draco wrapped long fingers around his wrist and led him to his bedroom. Harry went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black pajamas, then climbed into bed and pulled up the comforter. He watched Draco warily, but the blond simply sat on the edge of the bed and then leaned over to press a quick kiss to his forehead. They both waited a few seconds, but nothing happened.

“Let me try again,” Draco said, “Relax Pot-I mean, Harry. You are under Mother’s protection; I will not hurt you.” Harry nodded to show that he understood, then held himself still as Draco leaned over once more. This time, Draco’s lips felt cold when they touched his forehead, and Harry found his eyes closing as a shiver ran down his spine. Draco held still for a few seconds, then pulled back. Harry forced his eyes open, and found that his vision was blurry with sleep.

“It worked this time,” Draco said, “You’ll be fine for another day.” Harry hummed his agreement, and smiled in thanks when he felt his glasses being removed; he wanted to say something, but he was just so tired! “I must talk to Mother about getting your eyes fixed,” Harry heard Draco murmur as the bed shifted; “Those glasses are atrocious.” He felt hands tucking the comforter around him more snugly, and then heard a soft, “Good night, Harry,” before sleep claimed him.

*

The last week of the holidays passed quickly for Harry. After that first day, Harry and Draco would spend the mornings working on their assignments, then explore during the afternoons. After supper, they would change into their pajamas and settle on one of their beds, then spend the night talking. They shared their Hogwarts experiences with each other, and even spoke about their childhoods. Draco was furious to hear that Harry had been abused by his Muggle relatives, and promised to get Snape fired if he ever invaded his mind again. 

When he heard Harry was supposed to be learning Occlumency, Draco had immediately scoffed; no one their age had the ability to Occlude. They might be able to clear their mind, but a functional shield? It simply wasn’t possible for a teenage except, maybe, if they were good at compartmentalizing. When Draco insisted they go to Narcissa about it, Draco’s mother willingly handed over an amulet that would protect his mind. The amulet was spelled so that Harry was the only one who could remove it, but Narcissa cautioned that it was possible a spell might break the chain.

His second day in the palace, Narcissa had given Harry a potion, informing him that it would heal all of his injuries. He spent the next 24 hours unconscious, but when he awoke he could see without his glasses, and the only mar on his skin was the scar on his forehead. 

Every day, Harry found himself thinking of his friends less and less. He mirror-called Sirius once, and his godfather, while happy to hear from him, advised him not to use it again until he returned to school; Dumbledore had insisted on placing a monitoring spell on Sirius’ mirror so that he could try to use it to track Harry. Since Harry was happy and safe, Sirius didn’t see any reason to let the headmaster force Harry back to the same teachers he had run away from.

Finally, the day came for Harry and Draco to return to school.

“Now, remember boys,” Narcissa fixed them with a stern glare, “Harry’s core has begun to adapt to the Faerie Realm, and will have some trouble stabilizing at Hogwarts. It is vital that Draco help your core rebalance; every night would be ideal, but two or three times a week should work. If you miss too many days, Harry will become ill and I shall have to come to the school. Now that Harry’s core is stronger, he should have enough time to get from the Great Hall to his dorm before the lethargy begins to affect him.”

“I understand, Mother,” Draco replied, “I will do my best to keep Harry safe. What about Umbridge and Snape?”

“The professors have been warned,” Narcissa assured him, “If there are any further problems, you are to tell me at once, Harry.”

“I will,” Harry promised, “Thank you, Narcissa, for rescuing me and letting me stay with you. I feel better than I have in a long time; I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this good.” 

It was true; Harry had felt out of sorts ever since the night Cedric died, but that guilt and anger had slowly faded while he was in the palace. He felt happy now, and even optimistic about the future. It was amazing, Harry thought, what a difference it made to have an adult he could actually count on, and a friend who made him take care of himself. If Hermione worried about him not eating, she would nag him until he ate or, more likely, left the table in irritation. When Draco thought Harry wasn’t eating enough, he stuck him to his seat, then placed a full plate in front of him and a potion beside it; Harry was given the choice to eat the food on his plate, or take a nutrient potion. The first time, Harry had chosen the potion-and he immediately regretted it. Not only did it taste worse than any other potion he’d taken, but it gave him the chills and he had to spend the next three hours in bed. After that, Harry decided eating was the lesser evil, and he’d actually gained a little weight.

“I am glad you have been happy here,” Narcissa smiled down at him, “I look forward to seeing you again this summer. Be safe, Harry. You as well, Draco. Do not let anyone tear you two apart.”

Harry and Draco assured Narcissa that they would look out for each other, then each accepted a kiss-not a magical one-on the forehead, before their respective Snow Imps took them to Platform 9 ¾, transporting them directly to an empty compartment. The two boys sat side-by-side on a bench, with Harry leaning against Draco.

“You should take a nap,” Draco suggested, “You didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I was worried about going back to school,” Harry replied, “I’m still worried. I like having you for a friend; what if Dumbledore or Umbridge doesn’t let me talk to you? What if Ron and Hermione cause problems? What if your dad-”

“It won’t happen,” Draco interrupted calmly, “Frost is still with you, even if you can’t see him. If they try to interfere with our bond, Frost will alert Mother. You aren’t alone anymore Harry; Mother and I will protect you.”

“I know you will,” Harry smile softly, “It’s only been a week, but I already trust you more than anyone else I’ve ever met. Well, except for Fred and George, but they rescued me too, once.”

“Yes, with the flying car,” Draco sounded amused, “I remember that story. I am glad they were able to rescue you, even if I wish you had not needed rescuing.” Harry hummed his agreement, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. They could see and hear people running up and down the train car, but none of them so much as looked at their compartment, and Harry found himself relaxing further; he still had time before real life took over again.

“Draco?” Harry asked, once the train started moving, “Earlier, you said “our bond”. It’s not a friendship bond, is it?”

“Right now it is,” Draco said carefully, “I think it has the potential to become more, but only if we both want it. I won’t pressure you into making any decisions right now.”

“Hmm, because Narcissa would be mad,” Harry teased.

“Mother would be furious if she thought I was pressuring you,” Draco agreed, “I may be her son but, somehow, you are her favorite.”

“I am not,” Harry laughed, then added softly, “I wouldn’t mind if it became more. Our bond, I mean. I like being with you, and…I told you Cho kissed me? I didn’t like it. Maybe it will be better with you. I mean, it can’t be worse, right?”

“I can’t decide if you’re trying to insult me or seduce me,” Draco chuckled, pushing Harry gently until he could turn and face the brunet, “Would you like me to kiss you?” 

Harry nodded, bashful now that Draco was looking at him. Draco smirked, and slid his hand into Harry’s thick locks, his expression softening to a smile when those brilliant emerald eyes met his own gaze. Draco leaned in slowly, giving Harry a chance to back away; Harry closed his eyes, and Draco closed the last inch. It was a chaste kiss, just lips against lips, and Draco felt Harry relax into him. Draco parted his lips slightly, deepening the kiss, but being careful not to pressure the other boy. Harry responded hesitantly, one hand reaching up to cup the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco broke the kiss after a few moments, pulling back to look at Harry.

“Was that okay?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” the brunet said, “It was…I’d like to do it again. Later.”

“I can agree to that,” Draco replied, brushing his lips against Harry’s scar before sitting back, “Now, since Frost has secured our compartment, why don’t you try to take a nap? No one can break through his wards, so you will not be bothered.”

“Only by you,” Harry said, and Draco flicked his nose in retaliation, making Harry pout, “I don’t think I can fall asleep.”

“Just lay down,” Draco said, getting Harry to lay with his head in Draco’s lap, “Now close your eyes and relax. I’ll be here the whole time, and I will wake you before we get to Hogsmeade.” 

Harry sighed, but obeyed. Draco’s fingers began carding though his hair, and Harry started to feel like maybe he would be able to sleep, after all. As he drifted off to sleep, Harry found himself optimistic about the future for the first time in years. Narcissa may have saved him for selfish reasons, but she had given Harry everything she had promised and more-for the first time in his life, Harry had a home, family and love. Whatever the future held, Harry would face it and triumph; in Hermione and Ron, Harry had friends he would die for, but with Draco, he had someone to live for.


End file.
